


Definitely Lover

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reverse au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn





	Definitely Lover

接下来的事情理所当然——他们跌跌撞撞地在纠缠中撞进了一间宾馆。  
唯一在深夜值班的仿生人面带微笑地转着蓝圈，远远地接收了警用级的通行信息并将房间的信息妥当地传输给了那个特殊型号，让汉克得以捞着气息不稳的康纳一路闯进已经开始启动暖气的房间。

还没等小警察因为温差而打完寒颤，身材高大的异常仿生人就把他用力地拥进了怀里。  
"难以相信我居然能那么蠢，康纳。"汉克把头低着埋在人类的颈侧低声说道。  
他深蓝色的双眼凝视着他先前留下的痕迹，酸涩的不协在程序中左冲右突，几乎要让核心组件都为之嗡鸣故障。他猜想这感觉或许就是人类口中的悔恨，颤抖地抚上那道淡色的青紫，几乎是嗫嚅地说道，"我不该......"  
康纳的手紧了紧他的领子，那些雀跃的心跳和人类难以察觉的喜悦从每一个动作和表情中透露出来，如此鲜明，以至于汉克简直觉得以往的自己简直是个无可救药的傻逼和混蛋。他怎么能连这都察觉不到？居然还抱着那么愚蠢的想法，企图通过伤害康纳让他放弃自己的坚持……  
然后仿生人的话就被一个送上来的吻打断了。  
"闭嘴。"康纳说。

浑身湿淋淋的小警察揪着汉克的领子，一口咬上了仿生人的嘴唇。  
那只柔软的舌头钻进口腔，四处挑起热烈蓬勃火焰，很快就被汉克反过来吸吮的舌头牢牢缠住，连嘴唇和口腔也反过来被湿滑的仿生唾液里里外外地扫了个干净。汉克轻揉着手下人类的脖颈，手指梳进湿润的发间摩挲，在人类控制不住地溢出轻喘的时候猛地搂着他的腰和颈子把他整个人抵在了门板上。

直到人类缺氧的反应被动态系统发出警告，汉克才终于放开康纳的嘴巴让他得以喘息，那张白净的脸蛋已经涨得通红，嘴唇上些微的红肿和水光让眼前的异常仿生人险些再次凑上去舔舐。  
康纳在雨中带着啜泣的话语还历历在目，于是他回握住那双冰凉的手，深深地看进那双棕褐色的双眸，沉声道出那句感情的剖白："康纳，我爱你。"

康纳看着那双直视着自己的深蓝色眼睛，只觉得脸上和心口都灼烧得厉害，屋里逐渐升起的温度就像无形的火焰，渐渐把大雨给他覆上的冰冷融化开来，烘得他的心在混乱中剧烈跳动。  
"那就...证明给我看。"他动了动喉结，近乎呓语地开口，然后便如愿以偿地被眼神凶恶的仿生人在一声粗口中用力地拥抱着亲吻起来。

十指在逐渐激烈的吮吻声中交缠，体温渐渐升高，汗水被心底热烈的火苗蒸出体表，仿生人那与人类体温相差无几的大手不知何时也钻进了衣摆。  
随着黏腻的水声从纠缠不休的口舌中传出，汉克已经抚上了小条子线条流畅的腰腹。他伸出一条大腿挤进康纳的腿间，手指更是在康纳低声喘息着发出哼哼声的时候滑进裤腰带，顺着那条挺翘的沟壑一路揉捏摸索下去。  
"哈啊、汉克..."而康纳也非常配合地在这小年轻偷情一般的桃色气氛中把自己的大腿缠上了仿生人健壮的腰身。

“你这个色情的小混蛋。”汉克在康纳跟他交缠的那只手上不轻不重地啃了一口，大腿和揉捏臀部的那只手突然同时施力，居然生生把眼前一百多磅的年轻男人托了起来。他带着康纳的手来到小警察身上湿透的制服，挑着眉对他使了个眼色。  
“自己脱了。”  
“什么？这不应该是你做的吗？”康纳虽然低声嘟哝道，却到底是扯着衣服解起了纽扣，属于年轻人的细腻肌肤和星星点点的雀斑就这么在暧昧的灯光下一寸一寸地展开，还带着雨水留下的潮气和燥热带来的汗意，看起来美味得很。  
“我还有其他的事情要做。"汉克忍不住地低头吻过暴露在灯光下的锁骨和脖颈，又回去捕捉那双柔软的嘴唇，在又一次热烈的纠缠中直接托着康纳的屁股就一边揉捏着臀肉一边走动了起来，猛然腾空的失重感和羞耻心让小警察猛吸了一口气，溢出几声低软模糊的呢喃。

康纳本以为汉克会把自己压到床上立刻开干，正在因为脑海中那些活色生香的画面而口干舌燥呢，结果却冷不丁地听到一阵水声，接着就被温暖得有些烫人的水流从头淋了下来。  
"哇啊啊！What the！？"康纳浑身的汗毛都被这个突然袭击炸了起来，结结实实地打了个哆嗦之后挣扎着想要离开，但却被汉克紧紧地抱在怀里离开不得，只能扑腾着两条腿在仿生人身上又踢又踹。  
"放轻松。你要冲个热水澡，不然会感冒的。"汉克在康纳的后腰上抚弄着缓声说道。  
"反正已经淋了那么久，该感冒早就该——"康纳争辩到半路，突然噎到一般涨红脸抿紧了嘴。该死的，感觉像是老天爷都在帮这个混蛋仿生人挤兑他！偏偏是这个时候他想打喷嚏了！康纳抿着嘴唇瞪着仿生人蓝色的眼眸，鼻翼一抽一抽地挣扎了几秒，终于还是抵抗不住本能地在全身的激灵中转过头，打了一个巨大的喷嚏。  
"啊，阿嚏！"  
汉克趁着这个机会把上方的水流开到了最大。

浴室里渐渐被温暖的白雾填充，随着温度高到有些烫人的热水在不断的冲洒中把雨水留下的寒冷潮湿尽数冲去，康纳不得不承认汉克说的确实有些道理——毕竟，在热气腾腾的热水澡中跟喜欢的人互相亲吻抚摸确实算得上是一种享受。  
被爱欲和热水内外烘烤着的身体逐渐从淋得透湿的寒冷里被捂得温暖燥热起来，而从刚刚开始就几经挑逗的经历更是让年轻的身体血脉偾张，胯间的小兄弟早就兴奋无比地挺立起来，正兴致勃勃地等待着款待了。  
“汉克...快一点。”康纳在亲吻的间隙催促着仿生恋人，一只手已经不安分地滑下去，忙不迭地握着性器上下套弄起来。而汉克则是一边揉捏着小警察手感极好的皮肉，一边在上面留下一串串错落的吻痕和牙印，甚至稳重得让欲火中烧的年轻警探几乎想要抱怨出声。  
——呃，好吧，事实上他已经迫不及待地催促了，言语和行动双管齐下的那种。可是那个该死的仿生人看起来相当无动于衷！康纳扭着屁股蹭了蹭汉克腿间同样矗立起来的巨兽，抱怨的话语还没出口就被一声倒抽的凉气取而代之——仿生人湿漉漉的手指揉搓着硬生生顶入了臀缝中的小口，从未体验过的侵入感让年轻人全身的神经都紧绷了起来，十指紧紧地攀住汉克的肩膀，在紧张中头皮发麻地打着颤。

汉克很有耐心地缓慢将手指推进，压力传感器的反馈忠实地将人类能承受的程度反馈到处理器中，用于计算出相应的前戏模式。结合康纳的催促（当然也有异常仿生人自己的私心），汉克毫不犹豫地选择了效率最高的方法进行开拓。

他让小条子紧挨在自己怀里，两只大手张开后几乎整个覆盖住了那对挺翘圆润得像水蜜桃一样的臀瓣，然后轻轻用力分开，手上沾着温热的水流就往那个紧绷的小口揉弄着顶进去，在小条子轻声的抽气中微微旋转着深入又离开，压着人类能接受的底线迅速反复着一步步加深。  
“别，汉克，轻一点，呜啊——”康纳急得连身前的阴茎都顾不上爱抚了，两手胡乱地抓挠着仿生人的皮肤层，甚至背过手想要阻止汉克的行为，却再次被强硬地吻住。虽然汉克知道自己看似粗鲁的动作其实完全在安全的范畴内，可这在人类的感官里却太过刺激了！康纳只觉得屁股里像是被塞进了一根钻头，每一次都刺得他又痛又涨，有一种自己的肛口像要被仿生人粗鲁的动作玩坏一般的恐慌。  
汉克把弓起背的人类顶在墙上，分出一只手把那双不安分的爪子禁锢在臀部正上方的腰窝上，那根用来扩张的手指却是一鼓作气地整根捅入了那个温热狭窄的肉洞，甚至在里面变幻着角度摸索起来。  
“哈……不要……”在这种情况下，别说舌吻了，康纳连正常地呼吸都做不到，汉克早就放开了他的嘴唇，任由他像一条濒死的鱼儿一样仰起脖子不住地大喘气，并且在手指再度顶入的时候加入了第二根指尖。

“深呼吸，放松，康纳。”汉克低头吻过人类紧绷的肌肤，低沉的声音宛如大提琴一般在这般香艳的时刻下勾得人类愈发面红耳赤，手指还在不安分地处处碾磨探索，“让我找找……啊，在这儿。”他突然低笑一声，埋在康纳体内的手指往一处软肉摁了过去。  
“呜啊！”怀中的人类果然猛然弹动了一下，夹着他腰部的大腿死死地绞紧了，浑身颤抖着尖叫出声。  
“别怕，康纳，我会照顾好你的。”汉克吻了吻人类汗湿的耳廓，牙关顺着脖颈的线条轻咬下去，一边断断续续地刺激着这个敏感点一边继续扩张，直到确认他能够承受了才突然抽出所有手指，搂着小条子深深吻了下去。康纳的手也不知道什么时候从仿生人刻意放水的禁锢里溜了出来，他捧着汉克质感真实的粗糙下巴，十指在动情的舌战中逐渐深深陷进那头银白的发丝。

康纳感到一个坚硬温热的东西挤进了臀缝，正顺着那道深深的肉缝前后摩擦。身体里里绵延的火花噼里啪啦地愈燃愈烈，先前似乎太过猛烈的扩张却恰好吊起了胃口，让他吞咽着口水又害怕又期待地等待着接下来的动作。  
“你希望我在这里操你吗？康纳。”汉克低沉的声音里似乎居然也带上了一些喘息，他揉弄着小警察弹性十足的屁股，用仿生阴茎的头部浅浅地在那个洞口来来回回带着无比的暗示意味戳刺，“还是说要回到床上再说？”  
臀部感受到的尺寸和先前过于刺激的感受让康纳斟酌了一下，最后到底还是抵不过四肢百骸里蠢蠢欲动的荷尔蒙，他咬着下唇勾紧了汉克结实的腰部。  
“就……在这里。啊——”

仿生人十分配合地在了解到人类意思的下一个瞬间就用力顶了进去，一只手还不忘扶着人类已经开始暗自酸软的大腿根。人类柔软紧绷的层层软肉几乎在他甫一进入就死死地吸住了他，而耳边康纳低哑的软哼更是让他无意识地收紧了手指，眸色沉沉地愈发往上刺去。  
“汉、汉克！”仿生人进入的速度与先前拓张的时候不逞多让，可是阴茎的体积和质感毕竟是手指比拟不了的，康纳几乎整个人都扒在了仿生人搭档身上，不住地弓着腰企图让后庭的入侵来得不那么气势汹汹，却不知道自己的动作却让本就紧绷的内里将仿生人的巨物吸得更紧了，被整个剖开一般过于充满的恐惧因此也愈发鲜明。他的嗓音几乎都因为紧张变了调，小声尖叫着对仿生人发出示弱的祈求，“慢一点……求你……”

“你一开始不是还嫌我太慢吗？小队长。”然而，汉克倒是仗着系统的演算有恃无恐地在人类的承受底线上跳着踢踏舞，一边安抚地抚摸着康纳紧张的后背一边把几乎要尖叫出声的人类压在浴室的墙壁上来来回回地操弄。  
“现在够快吗？能让你满足吗？”相较之下算得上是轻浅的来去在康纳顺利吞下头部之后就尽数化作了堪称野蛮的整根捣弄，速度还在逐渐加快，打桩机一般的重猛力度让初次尝试的男孩在朦胧的水雾中不由自主地湿了眼眶，张大了嘴巴也只能发出一抽一抽的无力呻吟，连身前本应该被重点照顾的肉棒都顾不得爱抚，整个人都被太过狂放的巨浪裹挟着冲上了云霄。  
就在这样激烈得蛮不讲理的重重冲击中，汉克把小条子鲜美紧致的肉穴给整个操开了。坚硬的头部一次次精准地碾压过前列腺，连青筋暴起都完美模拟出来的性爱组件贴心地把人类的屁股撑得满满当当，让破碎的呜咽和呻吟混合着稀里哗啦的水声洒满了整个浴室。

“汉……啊，汉克……”水声渐渐稀疏，而初尝性事的康纳只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被那根屁股里的塑料棒搅烂了。他剧烈地喘着气，一时间也不知道脸上湿漉漉的到底是花洒喷下来的热水还是自己丢人的眼泪，只觉得绷紧太久的腿根酸疼得几乎挂不住汉克的腰臀，整个人的重心都集中在被惨烈蹂躏的臀缝里，随着汉克的每一次挺腰而颠簸，仿佛要从头到脚地被那根无情的塑料阴茎贯穿，却在无止境的顶弄中止不住地为那些此起彼伏的战栗快感取悦。  
糟糕。真的……好舒服。  
“汉克，汉克。”康纳在止不住的颤抖中无意识地死死抓着仿生人的胳臂，甚至用力得让皮肤层都褪去了些许。他感到自己已经无法控制住身体的每一个举动了，连把唾液好好地吞咽都无法完全做到，只能像濒死一般喘息着在哭泣中为那前所未有的凶猛欲望屈服，“我，啊，我好像要……”  
汉克突然深深地顶入了一记，低下头咬住人类颤抖的嘴唇，舌头贪婪地滑进口腔，掠夺式地汲取着他一切的啜泣、吐息和呜咽，然后整根慢慢退出，再又快又狠地在握着人类的臀瓣往自己贴近的同时朝最敏感的那点撞了过去。

康纳猛然痉挛了一下。  
超过想象能力的猛烈快感宛如电流蹿过身体的每个角落，那种仿佛连骨头和灵魂都酥软着麻痹的巨大快感宛如一记的巨大礼炮，轰轰然就这么在脑中炸开，把他震得头脑空白了好一会儿。尖锐的耳鸣声似有若无地在耳边回荡，眼前却什么也看不到，只有一片空茫的、漂浮似的愉悦，还有——嘴唇上似有若无的柔软。

大量信息突然如洪流般倾泻回紧绷的身体。  
触觉、嗅觉、视觉……他才大梦初醒一般在堪比虚脱的疲惫中回过神来，一抬眼看到的便是汉克深邃透彻的深蓝色眼眸。那双曾经写满抗拒和颓废的漂亮眼睛，现在倒映的全都是他自己狼狈得要死的丢脸模样，和灼热尖锐得近乎疯狂的欲望。  
他的手指甚至在他反应过来之前就擅自抚摸上仿生人的脸颊，从眉峰，到鼻梁，再到他们轻触的嘴唇，轻柔缱绻得不像他自己。  
康纳突然感到嘴角忍不住地往上扬，而眼角似乎在往下压，脸颊的肌肉自然而然地缓缓牵动。  
他不自觉地露出了一个微笑。

这个在朦胧雾气和玫瑰色脸庞上浮现的笑容完完全全地印在了汉克的光学组件里，并且似乎带着某种特别刻骨的力量，突然占据了他处理器中绝大部分的内存，甚至像某种电子病毒，跳跃闪动着让HK800的所有内部组件都震颤嗡鸣。  
他注视着康纳湿润柔软的褐色瞳孔，缓缓收紧了放在他腰臀的手，猛然带着某种他自己也搞不清楚的莫名悸动吻住了人类。

这种无形却牵扯着所有零件的脉冲到底来自于哪里？或许是他的程序出现了错误，或许是他的反叛带来的礼物，但不论怎样，他都要感谢它。  
感谢它让他抓住了康纳。

第一次尝试性交就尝到的前列腺高潮对人类来说未免太过刺激，汉克察觉到康纳在这之后显得格外柔软和疲惫，即使是身体素质本就很好，也显得对这个姿势的性爱有点不太吃得消。因此汉克一边在肉穴里稍微体谅地放缓了冲撞，一边从人类美好的腰背抚摸到大腿根，最后双手托着康纳的屁股，抱着整个人突然多少慵懒起来的康纳突然动了起来。  
自觉已经饱受摧残的小条子被这突然的动作吓得缩了一缩，看着浴室里渐散的白雾和不知何时停下的热水，在汉克一步步往门口走去的抽插中绝望又无奈地把脸埋在汉克的肩窝里闷哼着叹了口气。  
他算是明白了一件事——千万不能在性爱上招惹到这个仿生人。  
否则……就做好被肏散架的准备吧。

果然，汉克压根就没打算放过他，一步一顶地把他抱到床前之后就把他整个人压在了柔软的被褥里，握着腿根把他的一条腿架在肩上，绷着脸庞稍微后撤之后再次又深又重地往他的屁股里直直操了进去。  
“呜！”质感舒适的床单被手指死命攥紧，康纳在模糊的视线中咬紧了牙关，脚趾再一次下意识地牢牢勾紧，被操得湿软乖顺的后穴却无比诚实，食髓知味地一个劲儿吮着仿生人的阴茎不放，即使被长驱直入地捣出了淫糜的水声也还可怜兮兮地抽搐着缩紧，丝毫不在乎疲惫身体是否还能承受得住那样猛烈的快感，只顾着忠实地反馈出肉穴被占有的充实。  
“康纳...”汉克咬着小条子脖颈紧绷的线条冲撞，专注又凶悍地在那片皮肤上印下一连串爱痕，代价则是肩膀也被操得发了狠的康纳抓挠出道道涟漪。  
“我爱你。”汉克吻着人类发红的耳廓一遍遍地重复，“我爱你。”  
“啊啊——知道了，我知道了汉克！”仿生人露骨的爱意是不加掩饰的烈火，对他来说太足够，甚至太过了。他早就习惯了在人群中游刃有余地保持距离，也早就习惯了在每个人都忙忙碌碌的世界上独守心里的一隅孤岛，他从来不敢想象自己平静的心海会被一个仿生人掀起滔天巨浪，被这样猛烈地占有，被这样果断地示爱。  
小条子发红的眼角就没停止过颤抖，不知道什么时候流了一串透明的泪，又被汉克在耳鬓厮磨中舔吻而去，而大张着双腿的肉体就这么被生生操过了不应期。

“嗯啊……汉克……”身前的肉柱被前列腺上大开大合的猛干操得颤颤巍巍地重新站起身来，被欲望灼得刺痒入骨。康纳哼哼着伸手握住了，颤声呻吟着上下滑动起来，逐渐适应起性爱的屁股也不自觉地迎合起那些拍打出淫糜声响的撞击。  
“我在这，康纳。”  
汉克重重碾压着那个紧热湿润的小穴，同样握住了小警察握着硬烫阴茎的手，一同撸动着律动起来，却在渐入佳境的时候起身把康纳翻了个身，让年轻人跪趴在床上把蜜桃一样被拍击得通红的臀部翘得老高，然后握着那条线条分明舒展的腰肢猛然捅了进去。  
“哈啊！”  
这个宛如兽交一般的姿势在性爱中带来了格外分明的羞耻感，而借着重力深深肏到身体最深处的巨大肉棒更是要命。康纳忍不住地往前拱了拱身体，像是想要逃离，却被仿生人握在腰肢上的大手箍得紧紧地，只能翘着漂亮的屁股被干得上头的汉克像骑着一匹小马驹一样操他。  
那双禁锢住腰肢的双手用力得康纳几乎产生出像是要被他就那样弄折一般错觉的恐惧。太深了太重了，那根滚烫沉重的东西好像要把他从屁股往上整个人都刺穿了，尖锐的热感和被无情扩张的触觉让他颤抖着一边胡乱地呜咽一边揉弄前面的小兄弟，拿惯了枪支的双手很快就沾了一手的前液。

"看看你，康纳。"小警探的腰很快就不堪重负地瘫软着塌下来，后背脊梁上汗水淋漓的线条在灯光的阴影下性感得一塌糊涂。汉克一边咬着脖子吮吻人类敏感的耳后，一边还忍不住地要吐出一些荤话刺激已经浑身兴奋得泛红的恋人，"真没想到你这么淫荡。你多喜欢我他妈的塑料鸡巴，瞧你吃得多紧啊。"  
"我不、我没有...哈啊..."康纳果然吃不消这种对话，后穴里一下子抽搐着咬得死紧，又被狠狠操弄了一下，顿时眼前一片空白地就要释放出来，却被汉克摸过来的大手牢牢抓住了底端。他整个人都缩了起来，急促喘息着胡乱痉挛起来，哭泣着想要到达那个梦寐以求的顶点，像一张绷紧了弦的弓，就处在崩溃的边缘。  
"没有还吸得那么开心？"小警察生涩的反应却让恶劣的仿生人愈发兴奋了，汉克低笑着一边嘲弄康纳一边深深顶弄进去，让那个坚硬的头部格外用力地碾过敏感点，分外猛烈的快感让小警察的双腿像濒死的鱼儿一样弹起，整个人却依旧被他牢牢摁在床上野蛮地操干，发出一声尖锐的哭泣。  
“汉克！求你！”康纳几乎是哭喊着去抓汉克的手了，几乎过载的快感让他恐惧，马上就要到达顶点却被限制的落差感让他几乎要疯了。

“别急，康纳……”  
汉克俯下身，紧紧贴住小条子满是汗水的脊背，手指没入发间施力，半是强迫地抬起康纳的头，对着那双失了焦的双眼印下一个充满欲望气息的吻，不由分说地入侵进微张的嘴唇。  
“我们一起。很快的。”

虽然是缱绻地承诺着，汉克的动作却一点也不温柔，甚至快速狂暴得堪称粗鲁，粗大的性爱组件在人类的肉穴中以康纳几乎难以承受的力度和速度又深又快地反复抽送着，让人类的躯体被触电一样的快感冲刷得近乎扭成麻花。  
就此，上下都被强硬坚决地占据，骤烈的索取无处不在。快感鲜明得疼痛，像是尖石刺入柔软蚌肉一般搅动出晶莹的汁液，留下的却是狂乱得可怕的愉悦和充实。  
就在这波被仿生人卷起的暴风雨中，康纳呻吟着，哭泣着，抽搐着，终于在头脑空白的时候在一次格外沉重的深入里，被宽宏大量地准许在仿生人的手里把被快感榨成浓精的粘稠射了个干净。被肏成仿生人肉茎形状的后穴当然也没有被放过，粘稠度和各方面质感都极其逼真的的仿生精液被开启的铃口浇满了肠道，甚至在汉克的引导中随着阴茎的撤出一滴一滴地从那个被蹂躏得通红一片的肿胀小口里溢了出来。

“汉……”  
被泼天快感冲刷成一片浆糊的脑子和身体都到了极限，康纳几乎在射完之后就立刻被疲倦整个攻占了，昏昏欲睡地被抱在仿生人宽阔的胸膛。他口齿不清地念叨着对方的名字，累得灌了铅似的手指迷迷糊糊地搭在汉克的胸口。  
“嗯，康纳？”  
第一次深入使用性爱组件就如愿以偿地把爱人肏得晕头转向的HK800温柔地把人类抱起来，正准备帮他去卧室清理掉身上和屁股里的一片狼藉。

“你…我…”康纳强撑着沉重的眼皮，注视着那双宛如晴空下的大海一般蔚蓝的双眼，嘴唇打了好几个颤，才挤出一个颠倒凌乱的短句。  
“爱你……”

HK800确确实实地察觉到他的心脏组件停搏了0.01毫秒。  
他毫不犹豫地亲吻了康纳，非常确定自己的动作抢在任何程序分析和推荐结果之前。

“我也爱你，康纳。”  
他说。

fin.


End file.
